Life as a Child was not so Great
by Valeaze
Summary: Vegeta is seen as cold and cruel, but no one asked him why. Here's a glimpse into his dark past, filled with pain and despair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz; it is the creation of Akira Toriyama (what a genius). I don't even own a single character from the series. If I did I'd take Vegeta and chain himin my basement so only I could have him evil grin

Chapter 1

A small boy lay in a pool of his own blood, tears streaming down his face. Countless bones were broken all through his body and breathing was beginning to become hard.

"You're the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. A few bruises here and there and you start weeping like a weakling."

Prince Vegeta looked up into Zarbon's elegantly carved face. How could someone who looked so calm and kind be so horrible? Each time Vegeta was sent to train with him and was beaten to a bloody pulp he asked himself this question.

"You should be grateful, how many ten year olds get to battle with me? They are usually killed by some pitiful soldier. Get up and stop your crying, we have a lot more training to do."

Vegeta's body just rolled into a tighter ball and trembled even more than before. This annoyed Zarbon even more and he swiftly walked over to Vegeta and lifted him up by the soft, furry tail that protruded from the base of the boy's back. Vegeta yelped in more pain, the tail was the most sensitive part of the Saiyan body, for it to be put under such strain was excruciating.

"Aww, does this hurt the little monkey prince?" Zarbon asked with mock concern. After a while of laughing at his discomfort he threw the young prince into the wall at the far side of the training room.

"If this is the extent of your power you won't survive here much longer." Zarbon then turned and left, leaving Vegeta's broken body alone in the cold room.

Relief soon swept through the prince's body, but with it a burst of pain. He knew he couldn't move let alone walk. He needed help. As he slowly began to drift into unconsciousness he called through his mental link to his two Saiyan friends onboard the large spaceship, _'Raditz, Nappa please I need your help I can't move and I can barely breathe. I think I'm dying…' _He could say no more as darkness engulfed him.

On the other side of the ship Nappa and Raditz shot up from the food they ate and looked at each other with dread. "Prince Vegeta" they both whispered in unison, then dashed out of the room, passing many confused soldiers on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vegeta could only see darkness and felt as if he were floating. _'I think I'm dead. Well at least I won't have to suffer anymore. Perhaps I'll see my father and mother again.' _His thoughts were interrupted by muffled voices that seemed to be in front of him. He realized that he wasn't dead and finally opened his eyes. He was in a regeneration tank, which was why he felt as if he floated.

"He is awake and completely healed, open the tank and let him out" said the scientist that had monitored his progress.

As Vegeta looked around he saw Nappa and Raditz, relieved expressions on their faces. As he stepped out of the tank he looked up in annoyance.

"Why do you both look at me as if I was a baby and you were my mothers? Stop your useless worrying; we probably have some business to attend to."

Nappa and Raditz nodded, why remind Vegeta that is was he who called on them for help?

"Prince Vegeta we have been sent on a purging mission to a distant planet, but because of your… injuries we are slightly delayed", Nappa said to the small boy.

"Well then lets stop wasting time and leave", he replied.

"Wait", said the doctor, who had remained silent for all that time, "You can't leave yet your wounds are not completely healed. You must have at least a few more days of rest before…"

The doctor was cut of with a ki blast to the chest. Vegeta stood before him, hand outstretched.

"I have too much to do to deal with such stupidity. I am not a weak fool like you and I won't become one."

He then walked toward the part of the ship that carried the space pods with Nappa and Raditz in tow.

The three ships landed on a dark planet that looked to be deserted. As they stepped out Vegeta looked around

"This should be easy", Nappa said, "There's no one here. We can report back right now and say the mission was a fluke…"

Raditz raised his hand to silence him, "Nappa use your head. Frieza wouldn't send us on a pointless mission. This is not as simple as it seems."

Raditz, using his scouter, scanned the whole area and looked up uneasily.

"There is something here, but the scouter can't tell me their exact location or how high or low their power level is which is very odd."

Suddenly a feeling of unease clutched Vegeta and he jumped out of the way just in time as a long, sharp dagger imbedded itself in the place he had just stood. Suddenly a swarm of oddly dressed people came running towards them. Their skin was a dark crimson colour, with long silver hair either braided back or in long pony-tails. They wore long tunics that reached their knees with short pants underneath. On their arms were armlets and bracelets of varying colours and sizes. They all held weapons, from spears to swords.

Nappa laughed. "These are the fierce people we're supposed to battle? Well then I'll wager we'll need just five minutes maybe less."

"Nappa we can't take these people lightly. As they get closer their power level rises", Raditz was already getting in a defensive position.

Nappa laughed again as the unknown people finally approached. A particularly large one went for him. Nappa swung at him with his large fist, but the big man caught it with ease and held Nappa at bay. A look of pure shock was on Nappa's face as he struggled to fight this man with his own strength.

Vegeta and Raditz were having their own problems. Raditz was fighting a person who held a long sword in hand. She was quick and even quicker with her weapon. Every time Raditz dodged an attack the blade came closer and closer to piercing his skin. He finally knocked her off her feet, sending her crashing to the ground. He brought his fists down to smash her skull, but she quickly rolled away and the battle ensued.

Vegeta was at a great disadvantage with his opponents, three people had decided to attack him, while the others swarm of people stayed behind and enclosed the three saiyans so they could not easily escape unharmed. All at once the trio leapt to attack the small prince, believing him to be an easy target because of his size, but they were mistaken. Vegeta lashed out with a ferocity that astonished them all. He swung at one then fired a ki blast at another. As the third advanced with a long dagger Vegeta, using a speed that surpassed many of Frieza's best men, moved to the side and snapped the man's wrist. As the blade fell from his hand Vegeta caught it and pierced it through his throat. The strange man fell to the ground, one last gurgle escaped his lips, then he was dead.

"How… how can such a small boy be capable of such violence? Who has turned you into such a monster?" one of the older people said in revulsion.

Vegeta smirked, "You can speak, how interesting. My life is none of your business, but if you really must know why I'm like this blame Frieza. Now who else is brave enough to take me on? Or should I destroy all of you in one go?"

The same elderly man who had spoken before stepped forward, anger written all over his face, "You will fight me now and I will avenge the death of my son that you have killed, little boy."

An evil grin appeared on the young prince's face, "Bring it on old man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A burst of anger consumed the elderly man. He began to step forward to attack the small boy who had dared to mock him and the death of his son when someone called his name.

"Amuris, please… he is only a child. Look at him; he does not seem to even be fed right. He must be suffering where he lives. Let us take it upon ourselves to help him."

Amuris looked at Vegeta and noticed the anger in his dark eyes, an anger that no child should have. There was barely any trace of innocence left in those dark orbs as they glared at him.

"Child, come with me. This is not the way a child should live." He held out his hand to the boy, who looked on in scorn.

Infuriated, Vegeta leapt on the man.

"How dare you! I don't need your pity. I am a warrior bred to kill; I don't need any compassion from a weak old man like you."

Blinded by fury, Vegeta continued to pummel the man into the ground. All the anger Vegeta had felt over the years exploded all at once here. Who was this man, who knew absolutely nothing about him, to try and show him sympathy? He didn't know what Vegeta had gone through in the short five years since his father's death, nor the grief he suffered as his home was destroyed.

Vegeta showed no mercy as he beat the man until his armour was covered in blood. Amuris lay still as Vegeta laid his final blow. The people gathered around all looked on in shock, then in one furious battle cry lunged for the boy who had taken their leaders' lives.

As they came at him in torrents Vegeta lashed out. He emitted a fierce yell as he powered up to unbelievable proportions and killed them all off. Finally only one remained and as he trembled on the floor before Vegeta he said, "You are no child, you're a crazed murderer, a monster."

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed then shot a large ki blast in the direction of the man's head, tearing it right of his shoulders.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the prince fell to his knees in exhaustion. Deep, ragged breaths escaped his lips as he looked up to see Nappa and Raditz staring down at him. They had taken care of their attackers and looked around them at the destruction the small boy had caused.

Nappa smirked in the direction with the most gore, "Good job my prince. With the kind of strength you showed today there is no doubt that you will one day become the legendary super saiyan."

"Nappa, I don't think he heard you" Raditz said. Nappa turned and saw that the prince had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"Well, let's go find somewhere to rest awhile and get something to eat, I'm starving."

Raditz nodded, "According to the planet's description it has many deserted spots where we can stay for awhile and get pretty decent food." He then began to lead them away from the bloody battlefield. Nappa picked up Vegeta and placed him over his shoulder and began to follow Raditz. On the Vegeta's face was a smile that no one noticed, _I will be the legendary and no one will dare stand in my way,_ he though to himself before darkness took over.

When Vegeta woke up he was on the ground in front of a fire. He could smell food and realized how hungry he was as he watched the animal Nappa or Raditz must have caught roast. His muscles and joints ached, but hunger was stronger than exhaustion in a saiyan. When Nappa saw that Vegeta was awake a huge grin appeared on his face "Prince Vegeta, you were amazing! I thought because of your age you may not be able to harness that kind of power, but I see that I was wrong."

Vegeta merely nodded his head as he grabbed the meat and took a bite. Raditz looked at the two and laughed as he sat down to eat also. Raditz and Nappa spoke of when they would leave and making sure that the mission was truly over and no others lurked by.

After a few hours Raditz got up and stretched, "We should start looking around. If anyone's left and is strong enough to pose a threat we have to get rid of them, any other weaker ones we bring to Frieza. But what if…"

Raditz suddenly stopped in mid sentence. Vegeta, hearing his lapse in speech, looked up at him.

"What? What is it?" Nappa asked in a bored tone.

"Quiet" Vegeta replied in a whisper, he had gotten up and with narrowed eyes looked around. Both he and Raditz seemed to be concentrating very hard.

Suddenly, in the shadows, a figure dashed past and hid itself once more.

Nappa grinned, "So it's them again." He turned in the direction of the large shadow and yelled, "Didn't you see what we did to your friends? Why do you bother? Just come out so we can give you a quick death and end your misery."

The figure didn't react at all. Nappa finally got annoyed and proceeded to walk towards it. Raditz and Vegeta hesitated for a bit then followed him. As they approached Nappa laughed, "It's probably someone trying a weak attempt to kill us when we're of guard. Leave him to me."

As Nappa spoke the shadowy figure began to step forward.

"Finally you're not being a coward. Come out so I can…" he didn't finish, he just stared wide eyed at what he saw.

**Hahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Now I know the joy of it and why so many authors did it to me. Sorry have to wait to next chapter.**

**(actually I just can't think of anymore and its 10:46pm. I need my bed.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What Nappa saw filled him with horror and revulsion. A creature almost three times his size stepped forward to greet the saiyan trio. It was not the mass of the creature that shocked them all, but its appearance. It looked nothing like the people of that planet and Vegeta wondered where such a creature could possibly come from. Long fangs dripping with black saliva protruded from his mouth, which emitted a horrible stench. Its peeling, scaly skin was stained with old blood and as it opened its mouth to roar at the astonished saiyans pieces of flesh and slivers of bone flecked its large teeth.

Vegeta was the first to come out of his shock. He gathered his ki in his palm and fired a large blast at the creatures head. It exploded sending rock and dirt flying here and there. Smoke surrounded them and for awhile they were all calm, thinking that the monster must have died from such a fatal hit, but they were sorely mistaken. The giant thing bellowed in anger and ran towards them. Nappa flew up and landed a series of punches and kicks all over the animal, but it did not even seem to feel anything. It swiped its claws and knocked Nappa to the ground where he lay stunned.

Raditz's hand whipped to his scouter, trying to get a reading on the creature's power level, but it just wouldn't work. "What is wrong with this planet?" he called to Vegeta "I can't get this thing's power level either"

"Forget that, right now we have to deal with something more serious. How the hell are we gonna kill that thing?" Vegeta replied, slight alarm evident in his words.

Without warning the creature stomped towards them, claws outstretched, mouth agape. Raditz and Vegeta flew higher into the sky, but that did nothing From the monster's back came blood red wings that it used to chase the two warriors.

They began to frantically fly around to get away but some how the monster kept up. Vegeta looked down at Nappa's still form. "Nappa, get up! We need your help if you haven't noticed." Nappa didn't move and Vegeta continued to yell. After awhile he slowly rose from the ground and shook his head as if to clear it. He looked up, remembering what had happened, and went after the creature. Nappa punched and kicked, using every fighting technique he knew, but still it had no effect. Raditz powered up and through a huge ki blast at it, but still nothing happened, the only change was that the monster was more irritated than before. It lifted its massive hand and sliced Raditz's chest with its deadly claws. Blood poured in torrents as he fell to the ground in pain.

Vegeta silently cursed, how would they get out of this mess? Frieza had probably planned this from the start, making them die in a purging and finally get rid of them all. Well he was not going to let that happen, they would survive and show Frieza and his lackeys how powerful they actually were. Vegeta attacked the monster with all he had, but was continuously thrown back. He had long, bloody gashes down his whole body and Nappa and Raditz were no better.

The creature had gotten considerable damage but still had the upper hand. The saiyans were struggling and finally they felt exhaustion begin to claim them.

"Vegeta" Raditz said with pained expression "We can't keep doing this. That thing will kill us. I don't think we're gonna survive this time."

Vegeta rose to his full height, which wasn't very much considering his size and age, and gave the monster an angry glare. "You think you can defeat me, the prince of all saiyans? I think not. It's gonna take a lot more than a useless piece of filth like you to kill me."

He began to gather his ki and created another, more powerful ki blast in his palms. Nappa and Raditz seemed to be encouraged by their prince and began to gather their ki as well. Three enormous balls of ki had formed and were ready to be fired. The monster seemed to laugh as he walked calmly forward. As soon as he was close enough the three saiyans fired, aiming directly for its head. It didn't seem worried until the blasts had just reached its head, that's when it realized it was over. A huge 'bang' was heard and smoke was everywhere. When it had all cleared all that was left of the monster was a charred, headless body.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz all laughed and soon fell to the ground in exhaustion. For hours they just lay there until they finally gained enough strength to climb into there space pods and return to Frieza's ship. Now Frieza would know who he was really dealing with.

Frieza sat in his thrown, a small glass in his hands, a deep rich wine ready for him to drink. Suddenly Zarbon walked in, looking slightly nervous.

"Lord Frieza, um…the saiyans they are returning."

"Dead?"

"No sire, actually they are alive and they have completed the mission."

Silence was all that was to be heard for those few tension filled moments. Then Frieza replied, "How impressive, the saiyans, especially the young prince, are quickly becoming my best fighters. Send someone to congratulate them."

"Yes master Frieza" Zarbon then turned and left.

Frieza smirked, "Well Vegeta, things are going to get a bit interesting now aren't they?"

**Done for now. Sorry for not updating for so long. I'll keep trying. Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is encouraged too, but no harsh flames please, my little heart can't take it (or I'll just get mad, so go ahead and sent your flames).**

**Well thanks so much for reading and all the good reviews I've gotten so far. They really help me and encourage me to write. I'm probably talking too much so _Good Night._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three space pods landed roughly on Frieza's base. When the doors to the pods opened the saiyans inside looked exhausted and barely conscious. They were sent to the infirmaries where they were placed in regeneration tanks.

They had been there for many hours when suddenly Dodoria walked in. He eyed the many doctors around him with an angry glare as they all scurried away like frightened mice. He stood before the three tanks, waiting for each saiyan to wake up.

"When do they plan to wake the hell up!" he asked after a few minutes of waiting. A small, elderly man in a long white coat approached him cautiously. "They may awaken in a few moments, probably very soon sir."

As if to prove the doctors words the three saiyans' eyes began to flutter open. Vegeta's was awake first and he gave Dodoria with a suspicious glare. _'Why is he here and what does he want?' _Vegeta thought to himself.

The tank began to open and the three stepped out and walked to a small room in the back of the infirmary to retrieve their armour. When they were done Vegeta walked up to Dodoria, though he towered over the small prince.

"What do you want here Dodoria? What ever it is make it quick, I'm starving and nothing here looks particularly appetizing"

Dodoria's scowl deepened, he hated this little brat and couldn't wait for a chance to crush his tiny neck. "Frieza sent me to…congratulate you…for completing your mission, although I don't see anything special about it. I could have done it in a few minutes."

Vegeta smirked, "Then why didn't Frieza send you? Are you sure you're so much stronger than me? Maybe that's just your wishful thinking."

"How dare you, you little bastard! I'm a thousand times stronger than you. That mission was far below me and Frieza wouldn't waste power like mine on it! You should watch your tongue or I just might rip it out and make you eat it!" Dodoria growled out.

Vegeta had an evil grin on his face "Well then I'd just have to learn hand signs wouldn't I?" he lifted up his hand and held up his index, middle, and ring finger. "Here Dodoria let me give you the first lesson, read between the lines**¹**."

Dodoria looked confused for a moment then his face contorted in fury. Raditz and Nappa tried their best to stifle their laughs. Dodoria's face got redder and redder with fury until he decided to lunge at the small child. He was about to spring for the prince when a somewhat feminine, yet very commanding, voice said calmly, "Dodoria shame on you, picking on a small defenceless child. You take everything he says so seriously."

Frieza, in his hovering throne and accompanied by Zarbon, came in; his dark red purple lips pulled back in an evil smirk. Dodoria instantly stepped back from Vegeta, but still had the infuriated look on his face.

"Vegeta, you should really learn to show more respect towards your superiors," Frieza said in a mocking tone. "Now, the reason I am here, and why poor Dodoria is here as well, is to applaud you on your job well done. You are getting stronger everyday. If your weakling of a father were here he would probably be somewhat proud."

Vegeta had his jaw clenched and his hands were in tight fists at his sides. _'How dare this repulsive piece of excrement speak of my father this way! One day I will rip his head from his shoulders and laugh at his still face', _Vegeta thought angrily. Nappa and Raditz stood stock still, eyes narrowed in hatred at the three in front of them. They could barely hold themselves back from attacking the people who dared insult there dead king, but they knew it was death if they tried.

Frieza smiled evilly, "Well Vegeta I can see that Zarbon isn't enough to keep you occupied. From now on Dodoria will also help with your 'training'. Oh yes I almost forgot. In a few weeks I will be sending you three on another mission, much more fun than this one. I hope you are up to it. Train hard and prepare, you'll need the strength."

Frieza than turned to leave, beckoning Dodoria and Zarbon to follow.

When they were gone Vegeta turned towards his companions "Nappa, Raditz what do you think he has in store for us?"

Raditz thought for a moment then answered "Probably something worse than where we just went. He's just itching to get rid of us. And you Prince Vegeta are in serious trouble; Dodoria is going to make you pay for what you said. On the other hand every saiyan on the Planet Vegeta would be proud to hear what you said to Dodoria, very good job my prince."

Vegeta gave his trademark smirk, "Come on, you heard what Frieza said. We have a lot of training to do. I'm not about to die to please him."

"Don't worry Prince Vegeta. We'll be ready for anything Frieza throws at us, we'll show him what saiyans can really do" Nappa said.

They quickly walked out, heading for the eatery to get some food. When they left the forgotten doctors and scientists returned to their stations and continued working. Through all their minds one thought was shared, _I can't believe we just survived that.'_

**Author's note: **

**1. If that "read between the lines" thing confuses you it just means when you stick up your index, middle, and ring finger together then put the index and ring finger down you get the middle finger, which is not a very kind hand gesture. My friends taught me that awhile back and it took me awhile to get it, so don't feel bad if you didn't get it the first time.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in such a long time. Thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vegeta dragged himself to his room. After what seemed like hours, he finally got to his bed and dropped on it like cement filled his bones. He was covered in bruises and cuts, dried blood caked on to all parts of his body. He groaned as he tried to lift his legs onto the bed, but finally succeeded.

"What could I possibly have done to deserve this life?"

He suddenly heard a small beep beside him and looked at his scouter that lay on the nightstand beside him. He lifted his aching arm and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he settled it on his ear.

"What is it?" he said irritably.

"Well someone's in a bad mood" Nappa replied on the other end.

"You would be to if you were Dodoria and Zarbon's personal punching bag. Now us that small brain of yours and try to muster up the intelligence to tell me what you wasted my time to tell me about!"

Nappa winced, "I…I apologize my prince. Frieza has assigned us another mission, but we will not have to leave for another 2 months. I just wanted to inform you…ahead of time."

"Fine, now leave me alone." Vegeta shut off the scouter without letting Nappa answer and dropped it on the table.

A few days later Vegeta stood in a training room with Raditz and Nappa. The two older saiyans fought with all their might but the ten year old continually bested them. His size proved to be an advantage as he whirled through their legs and over their heads with grace and speed. With one hard kick to the back Nappa was sent plummeting to the ground. Vegeta quickly spun his leg around and brought it to Raditz's side sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Vegeta laughed "You two will never be as strong as me, but at least you can go around saying you were beaten by Prince Vegeta himself."

Nappa and Raditz pulled themselves up and smirked at their prince, "I guess we have a lot of work to do don't we Nappa?"

"Of course Raditz, if we want to be anywhere near the strength of our prince."

Vegeta laughed again, "Let's go get you into regen tanks."

As they turned to exit the doors slide open and Dodoria and Zarbon walked in.

"Well, it seems like our monkeys are training hard" Dodoria said with an evil grin.

Zarbon smirked "Wouldn't your fellow saiyans be so proud of their remaining comrades? To bad they were too weak to survive the small mishap that killed them. Train harder, you wouldn't want to share their fates would you?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. Nappa and Raditz scowled at the two new comers with hatred.

"Well Vegeta you seem to be the strongest of them all, the strongest saiyan there is", Zarbon said mockingly, "Well that must be a sad thought. To think that the best of the saiyan race, the most bloodthirsty race in the entire universe, is a...ha ha ha …ten year old child who doesn't even reach my knees."

Vegeta growled _'Stupid bastards! I should rip them to pieces. I swear I'll kill them one day no matter what it takes. Why am I so weak? I can't do anything as these two mock my people. I just…URGH!' _

Zarbon and Dodoria continued to laugh as they turned and left. As they left they heard a small voice speaking.

With a burst of fury Vegeta said, "You repulsive, stupid, low class idiots. You know nothing of my race and aren't even worthy of speaking of them. One day I will avenge them. I'll destroy both of you and your wretch of a master Frieza. That bastard will grovel at my feet for mercy. I'll spit in his face and blow him to pieces."

Dodoria and Zarbon turned back.

"You little bastard" Dodoria said "Do you know what Frieza will do to you now? I'll be very surprised if you survive the day. You really wish for a slow and painful death don't you?"

He and Zarbon walked out smirking as they thought of what lay ahead for the prince.

Less than an hour later Vegeta sat in his room as his scouter began to beep beside him. He already knew what he was being called for as he picked up the small machine. Dodoria spoke.

"Vegeta, Lord Frieza wishes to speak with you, you know why. I hope you at least survive a few minutes."

Vegeta cut him off and threw the scouter to the ground. He slowly stood up and approached his door. As it slid open Vegeta's heart sank, he knew he probably wouldn't survive this confrontation. He had openly insulted Frieza, and to Dodoria and Zarbon no less. He sighed and made his way down the long hallway to the throne room of Lord Frieza.

Vegeta looked up at the large doors, where his life may end. After a few moments of trying to figure a way out of this mess he sighed in defeat and opened the huge double doors.

Frieza stood with his back turned to Vegeta as he looked through the large glass window that gave a wonderful view of space. Zarbon and Dodoria stood on the far sides of the room, each with an evil grin on their faces.

"So Vegeta" Frieza said, finally addressing the prince after moments of silence, "I have heard that you do not think too highly of me, is this true?"

Vegeta was silent for a while then said "Lord Frieza that is not true. I…"

In a flash Frieza appeared before him. "Don't you dare lie to me!" He said as he struck Vegeta violently across the face that sent the small boy flying.

"How dare you look at me and lie to me like that!" Frieza said, clearly furious. He slammed his fists into Vegeta's rib cage, breaking a few.

Vegeta fell to the ground in agony. He held his ribs as pain flashed through his face. As Vegeta fought to stand Frieza took his foot and slammed it into Vegeta's back. Hearing a crack he laughed as Vegeta fell to the stone floor. The boy lay there stunned for a while until he returned to his senses and tried again to get up, but Frieza would not let him up so easily. Frieza grabbed Vegeta's arm and bent them in an impossible angle, snapping them completely. As they lay limply at Vegeta's sides Frieza again used his foot to stomp on Vegeta's legs, shattering the bone within like glass. He slammed his heel into the base of the tiny saiyans back, where tail connected with bone, and revelled in Vegeta's cries of pain.

After a few minutes of this Frieza kicked Vegeta aside, flipping him over on his back. He then began to pound his fist into Vegeta's ribs, making the bones pierce Vegeta's lungs and other vital organs. The prince gasped as every part of him screamed in pain. Frieza then ceased to punch him. He seemed to be getting bored, when his eyes brightened in animalistic glee. He grabbed Vegeta's tail and broke every bone in it. Then Frieza grabbed Vegeta by the throat and lifted him above his head.

"You are not so cocky my prince when your friends aren't here to back you up, are you?"

He repeatedly punched Vegeta in the face, making him almost unrecognizable. He threw Vegeta into a wall and watched as the boy slid down to land with a wet thud on the ground. A smear of blood was on the wall where he had slid down and large amounts of blood and gore surrounded Vegeta's still form. Frieza looked pleased until he heard a small sound coming from the bloody heap, it sounded like a laugh.

"Go…go ahead and…kill…me cough, cough it will…make no difference"

Frieza glared and walked briskly towards the small form on the ground. He kicked Vegeta continuously until he finally got bored. There were no more grunts or moans of pain from the prince.

Zarbon stepped forward, "I think he's dead my lord."

"No he isn't Zarbon. Saiyans are stronger than that" Frieza replied with a smirk.

**End Chapter…6? I haven't updated in so long that I forgot. I'm sooooo sorry for that smiles nervously at angry mob. Please don't kill me; I was having intense writer's block. I feel really bad for poor Veggie, I love him yet I do this to him sigh. Well please review. Was this chapter good or bad or cruel or…etc. You tell me! Just click the little button! I see so many hits but few reviews…and it makes me wonder.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"When I die, how many people will be there to remember me?"

Raditz looked over at his prince; where had that come from? Such an ominous thought for so young a child to have.

"You're only 15, why would you even think about dying?"

Vegeta was silent for a moment then turned to him, "I have been on Freiza's ship for 10 years of my life, each day getting harder and harder. He will tire of me soon and when he does he'll destroy me like he did my home."

"But Planet Vegeta--"

"Don't be foolish Raditz; you know it was no stupid rock that blew up our planet. He lied; I've known that for much too long." Vegeta sighed, "It is my duty to avenge my people, but how can I when the man who killed them all is so powerful. He wants me to be loyal to him, to serve him like a dog and each day I defy just a little more, but that's hardly enough to do justice to the saiyans."

Vegeta's hands balled into fists, "My father said it would be I who became the legendary, but I have trained more than he ever had. I've spilled more of my own blood than any opponent that I have faced and still the power is not mine. If I could just have it…" he let his arms fall to his side, "I feel as if it will never happen."

Raditz didn't know what to say. In all the years he had known Vegeta he had never heard him speak like this. They had started a new mission days ago and had finished in record time and Vegeta had looked confident yesterday. But as Raditz turned to look at him he saw what he hadn't been seeing for days now. Vegeta looked haggard and quite exhausted. Pale as a sheet and thinner than a youth should be. You could see shadows under his eyes that spoke of days of troubled sleep.

"Vegeta, you can't think like that. I know you carry a burden that none of us could bear, but that is what makes you our prince. You are the strong one in the fold."

A weak smile touched Vegeta's lips. He turned to Raditz with haunted eyes. "You say that so easily, am I really all that important?"

"Without you Freiza would have done away with Nappa and I a long time ago. I'm sure that our people if they could see all that you do would understand you."

They sat silent for a time, neither one ready to say anything.

"I tried to kill myself yesterday."

In alarm Raditz turned to his prince, "What?!"

"I took a jagged piece of metal to my wrists. You were off on the other side of the planet when it happened. But…Nappa walked in and found me. He wrapped the wounds and rushed me to a regeneration tank before…well, when I came to I told him not to tell anyone. I guess he kept his promise."

Raditz sat in silent horror, "How could you do that? Why would you do that? Vegeta, you can never even think of taking your life! Do you want Freiza to win? You would be viewed as a coward and they would forever taunt your memory!"

"I really didn't care anymore" Vegeta replied with a shrug, "It just hurt too much to keep living. But while I was floating in the regen tank I felt…I thought I heard my father and I feel as if he meant for me to live. Nappa was supposed to be on the other side of the planet with you and yet he wasn't. Maybe this means I was meant to live. Maybe one day I will defeat the bastard who took away my life and finally free my dead people."

Raditz opened his mouth to speak when the scouters signaled. Dodoria's voice whined out, "Vegeta you and your monkey brothers are to report back to the base by tomorrow. I wouldn't keep Lord Freiza waiting; he has been in a bad mood as of late."

The scouter then cut out. Vegeta sighed and rose from his seat, "We have to leave now if we're to make it by tomorrow. Go find Nappa, I think he went north looking for stragglers."

"Vegeta--"

"Go find Nappa Raditz, now."

Raditz didn't know what to say, his fear of Vegeta's volatile temper seemed to overshadow his fear for the prince's wellbeing. After just a moment he set off in search of Nappa leaving Vegeta to look longingly into space.

Vegeta turned back to where Raditz was standing; sadness crossed his face then was quickly overshadowed by the anger that had grown inside.

"No more tears and no more self-pity. I will kill the man who murdered my father and destroyed my world."He turned back to the cold night sky, "One day I will be the legend and you will tremble in my presence, I swear it."

**Hey guys, it's nice to be back. ** **I didn't realize it had been so long until someone reviewed saying I hadn't updated in 3 years. THREE YEARS!!!!!! HOLY COW~!!!!!! And why did no one tell me? XD. Anywho, I've had a lot of school to deal with (they told me university would get easier, but now in 3****rd**** year I kinda figured that they lied). So I will try to update more and finish this story. So did you like this chapter? I feel as if I wrote better here, what do you think? I know the whole suicide thing is kind of creepy, but I felt as though that would be how a 15 year old Vegeta may feel like…and yes I did skip 5 years of depressing abuse and Vegeta's pain. So please tell me what you think and hopefully I can crank out a few more chapters. Ttyl BYE!!!! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The blood caked on the side of his face was a minor annoyance for the saiyan prince. As he walked back to his room onboard Frieza's ship he could see the smirks from Frieza's top henchmen, but most importantly the fear of those who knew the power packed into his small frame and the insanity that was slowly eating away at his mind. Years of abuse and pain would soon take their toll and the prince would be twisted into a shadow of his tormentor. Nappa watched Vegeta as he walked towards him and a shiver went down his spine. No one could truly understand the danger that the prince was and why a man nearly three times his stature should cringe at the sound of his voice.

"Vegeta, you're training went well? Gave Dodoria a run for his money I bet."

Vegeta slowed and turned to his former guard stepping towards him. He grabbed the front of the large man's armour and pulled, bringing him toppling to his knees. Nappa began to shake in terror when a deadly concentration of ki gathered in Vegeta's palm.

"I will not be mocked!" Vegeta snarled.

"I was not mocking you, I swear. I simply asked a question Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta glared at him for a moment, then simply let him go, the blast in his hand quickly dissipating. For a moment he looked confused, but the anger quickly returned.

"My training is none of your business Nappa. I am getting stronger, as you can clearly see. I don't need a nursemaid."

Nappa simply nodded as Vegeta left. When he disappeared around the corner Nappa let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He knew he had been close to death and couldn't even believe that he was still alive now. The fear was ebbing, but…_I know he might kill me someday…_

"Master Frieza I really think he must go."

Frieza regarded Dodoria with quiet disdain, "Did I ask for your thoughts?"

"N-No my lord, but—I simply meant that the young prince seems to be getting stronger…and a bit unstable. He might prove to be even more than you can han—"

Dodoria was silenced by a lethal blow to his face. He lay stunned on the floor, barely breathing for fear that this breathe might be his last.

"Dodoria, I don't relish being questioned. How dare you even think for one moment that that saiyan brat could ever be more powerful than me?" Frieza knelt by his still form, hand raised and ready to strike. A shrill scream filled Frieza's chamber as Dodoria felt the pain erupting from his shoulder. As painful as the injury was relief washed over him. Dodoria was sure that this blow was to end his life.

Frieza smiled, "I will let you live today, but never again will you doubt the wrath of Frieza." He withdrew his hand and watched joyously as blood dripped from his fingertips.

As he walked back to his hovering thrown he shot a look at Zarbon, "Take him from my sight. Then tell Vegeta he has a new mission. Since he is so much stronger it should be recognized. This time he goes alone."

Zarbon bowed, "Yes Lord Frieza." He then grabbed Dodoria and quickly exited the room.

Frieza sat staring out through his window into space, "Stronger than me? Ridiculous". But his voice didn't sound so sure.

"_Why are you so weak? You should be avenging us not sitting here wallowing."_

"I'm not strong enough yet."

"_And you never will be. Why should we put all our hopes in you? You have failed us Prince Vegeta. What happened to our brave prince? Now you sit here as a coward. Won't you face our murderer?"_

"I can't! He would kill me. Don't any of you understand that? Leave me alone!"

"_That I once was proud to call you my son is laughable. You dishonour me."_

"You're nothing but a memory!"

"Vegeta?"

"What do you want from me?" He couldn't take it anymore; these damn ghosts haunting him and worst of all, his father. He turned, in anguish, and saw Zarbon standing frozen in the doorway.

"Vegeta what the hell is wrong with you?"

Vegeta stared blankly at him for a moment, confusion written on his face. Then that familiar scowl returned.

"What do you want Zarbon?"

Zarbon didn't know what to do. He knew he had just seen the young prince talking to himself, hell he was screaming. Dodoria was right, Vegeta was getting a bit unstable, but the memory of Dodoria's fate was enough to put Vegeta's well-being from his mind. The boy wasn't his problem, at least not at the moment, and he resolved to tell him his mission then get as far from Vegeta as he could.

"Dodoria reports that you are getting stronger and so Frieza has decided that you should be allotted missions that will better test your abilities. The next planet, Planet Fayhen, will be taken by you alone. Nappa and Raditz will be sent to another planet. I'm sure those two can manage to do a half decent job without their baby sitter." Zarbon smirked, "I don't know if you'll come home so safe and sound. The Fayhens are particularly vicious. Maybe this time you won't come back and we'll finally get rid of the monkey infestation that seems to be plaguing this ship."

Zarbon's laughs were short lived as he saw that he had gotten no reaction from the boy. Vegeta again looked blank then turned to Zarbon.

"Planet Fayhen…I will complete this mission. I leave tomorrow?"

"…Yes", Zarbon was beginning to feel uncomfortable; the absence of the prince's quick temper was unnerving. "Everything has been prepared, so…don't be late." He then quickly left, leaving Vegeta standing in the middle of the room.

"_They don't intend for you to come back."_

"I know that, I will prove them wrong."

"_That is the son that I know."_

"I will make you proud father."

"This is suicide, you can't go alone!"

Vegeta ignored Raditz as he headed down the corridor to the space pods. Nappa reached out to grab his shoulder, but a steely gaze stopped his hand. He feared Vegeta now than he ever had. Too many people underestimated the prince, seeing a pale, mistreated little boy. But Nappa knew the danger and instability lurking beneath. Despite this he still thought the prince was too greatly out matched to be taking a mission like this.

"Vegeta, you know what's been said about Fayhen; Frieza doesn't want you to come back alive. You won't survive."

"Please Vegeta, it's probably a trap."

Vegeta turned to Raditz and Nappa and smirked, "I see how much faith you have in me. I will come back, alive and more powerful than ever." As they walked towards their pods Vegeta turned back, "Stop worrying about me, you have a mission of your own to think about. If I don't survive I don't deserve to be called the prince of Saiyans."

He then stepped into his pod and prepared for it to blast off.

**Hello! So, I have a new chapter up and have already started chapter 9. I am determined to finish this story before summer's end (I need you guys to hold me to that, guilt trip me mercilessly if you have too =D). So I see that Vegeta has gone a little loopy….there's got to be someone pushing him every day, even if that someone is a product of his own mental deterioration. I hope you guys are liking the new chapters…I'm trying to write better. Thanx again for all the love. TTYL and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Planet Fayhen was hauntingly beautiful. Everything shone with a crystalline grace, even though the sky was an inky gray. Shafts of light pierced through thick clouds from a sun too far to produce much warmth. When Vegeta landed he took in the landscape and at first thought the inhabitants were few; but signs of a city loomed over a mountain ridge and he quickly took flight and headed in that direction.

Flying over the city was actually calming and for an instant Vegeta was alone with his thoughts, _'Why does everyone think this place is so dangerous? There is no one here, the land is barren…hmmm, I shouldn't be so foolish. Looks can be deceiving.' _

He turned his head and saw movement below him. He smirked, "They aren't as cunning as they think. I know where you're hiding."

Vegeta flew down and landed in the centre of what looked to be there main city. He turned in the direction he had seen someone and tapped his scouter. The scouter barely registered any life, but after a moment of searching it finally settled on a group of low power levels. Vegeta hurried over and looked around. The city looked deserted, but Vegeta was not fooled.

"I know you're here. Someone better come out and face me or I'll decimate this city."

He smirked when he got no response, "Fine then."

A few yards away, hidden behind a pile of rubble, three figures stood watching the prince as he blasted building after building.

"He doesn't even care if people are in there. Monster, they may be hiding in the emergency holdings beneath their homes."

One nodded, "He is still a child himself though. We are not strong, but Frieza must know that we are still to be feared. Why send a boy to do this?"

The first looked at his companion, "Don't think that. Look," he pointed at the base of Vegeta's back, "See that wrapped around his waist? He is a saiyan. Frieza has three and if I'm guessing by age, that is their prince. He is very powerful."

The second scoffed, "They think that strength means everything. We will show him that he is nothing." He turned to the third in the group, "We must stop him Disden"

Disden looked up at his two younger companions, he had been silent and looked towards the destruction with sadness, "Frieza knows what we can do; he sent that boy to die here. I have heard of what it is like for those forced into Frieza's service. Saiyans are ruthless creatures, they live for battle, but this one has been twisted into something dark…I feel sorry for him."

"So we should not go after him? Frieza may have done him wrong, but he is destroying our home."

Disden nodded, "He knows right from wrong, he has made his choice."

Vegeta looked at the devastation he had caused, "This is ridiculous; are they all so afraid that they won't even fight to—"

His words were cut off when a blow to the head knocked him down.

"Quickly, he—"

Instantly Vegeta was on his feet; his face was a mask of anger at the audacity of the Fayhen and his own foolishness at letting his guard down. He turned to the man who had struck him and in an instant Vegeta had him by the throat. He threw him into a home he hadn't destroyed and laughed at the satisfying crunch of bone and the rubble that fell on the now lifeless body. He turned back to the other two who stood in shock at their fallen comrade.

"Now," Vegeta said calmly, "It would be a lot easier on all of you if you simply surrendered to me and show me to your king. I promise only some of you will die."

Disden looked disgusted, the young man beside him screamed in anger, "You have no right to come here and threaten our people. You piece of saiyan filth, you think you can conquer us so easily? There is a reason Frieza fears us."

Vegeta laughed, "Frieza may fear you, but I do not. Whatever reason he has to be afraid of you is his business. I could easily take this planet and destroy its inhabitants without trouble."

The man smirked, "Really?"

He leapt at Vegeta without warning; the young saiyan barely had time to react. Suddenly Vegeta found himself on the receiving end of dangerous and powerful attacks. He threw himself backward as a ki blast sailed past his head and blocked seconds before a fist rammed into his face. Where had this strength come from? He was certain that the scouter had sensed no abnormally high power levels; he was supposed to be the stronger. Was it possible that these people could hide their true power? As the y both took flight a twinge of uneasiness crept into his stomach as the Fayhen seemed to become faster, his blows more precise.

"Disden, hurry!"

Vegeta looked at the man he fought in confusion then turned to the elderly man who he had ignored. Disden fumbled with something in his arms that Vegeta couldn't quite make out.

"What—"

"Keep your eyes on me Saiyan." Vegeta was dealt a harsh blast into his back that sent his plummeting to the ground. He turned in time to see a dangerous amount of ki gathered in the hands of his opponent. In desperation Vegeta gathered as much energy as he could and created a rushed shield that barely protected him from the impact of the large ball of energy. He was thrown to the ground and in a stunned daze heard snippets of what the two Fayhens were saying to each other.

"…won't work.

"Try…"

"…not enough time."

"…get up soon."

"Just…"

"…don't have the strength."

Vegeta groaned, but pulled himself off the ground. Looking towards the two, the one he was fighting looking desperately at Disden then turn panicked eyes upon Vegeta.

"Damn it! Disden work faster."

He ran towards Vegeta and fought with more determination than before. Vegeta responded with equal fervor. As a powerful Galic Gun left his hands Vegeta knew he was winning. The man was tiring; his movements were getting sloppy. Whatever well of power he was dipping into was quickly running dry.

"You won't last long." Vegeta smirked, "I see you weakening. It's only a matter of time before you slip up and then _friend_ I will snap your neck."

"Not this day you won't"

Both men looked towards Disden. He held a strange object in his hand, a smile on his face. The man Vegeta fought smiled and turned towards the saiyan prince, "You think you have strength."

Disden threw the object at Vegeta, the prince watched as it landed at his feet and peered at it as if it were some idiot's joke, "This is what is to harm me? A child's toy? You must have gone senile old man."

He moved to crush is under his feet, but felt the world sway as he stepped forward. What was this? His vision blurred and he looked up at Disden in disbelief.

"What have you done?"

"You will not be killing anyone today."

Vegeta stumbled forward; his mind couldn't seem to connect to the rest of his body. He fought against whatever was doing this to him and gathered his strength into a powerful blast in his palm. Disden threw two more of the objects in Vegeta's direction; these ones spun in the air and ropes of energy poured out and wrapped around the prince. Vegeta looked in bewilderment as he felt his strength leave him. He fell to the floor and looked up as Disden and the younger man stepped over him.

"You should not have come alone."

That was the last he heard, then darkness.

He heard voices and felt movement, but couldn't place where he was. _A planet, a battle. Fayhen, that's where I am. What…wait, they…_

His eyes shot open and looked at his surroundings. A cage, they had somehow caged him. He was being carried by four burly men and looked ahead at Disden and the young man who he had fought. They lead the small troupe and Vegeta had no idea where they were taking him. The man looked back and sneered.

"Well, look who has decided to awaken."

Vegeta growled, "Why am I in this? Is that how you deal with me? You don't have the power to defeat me so you use trickery? That's sad; if you all are so weak then maybe I'm doing you all a favour by wiping you from existence."

The man snarled and walked towards the cage before being stopped by Disden.

"Stop Kaylich, he means to bait you to do something foolish. Do not give him the satisfaction." Disden turned to Vegeta, "Do you even care that you have killed so many."

Vegeta laughed, "I wish I had gotten the chance. Unfortunately that city had no one and so I was denied that pleasure."

Disden scowled, "That city, boy, was inhabited. They saw you coming and went into hiding beneath the homes you leveled. When you destroyed those homes you killed thousands who hid from you in fear. Some were crushed; others burned or simply destroyed by your callousness. Don't you care?"

"I gave them fair warning," Vegeta smirked, "Next time tell your people to listen when someone gives them advice.

Disden looked astonished by Vegeta's cruelty. How had this boy been twisted in such a way?

"I wished you cared more. Now we might have to kill you for your evil."

"You think this cage can hold me?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Vegeta raised his palm, attempting to draw ki into his hands; as he did so he felt exhaustion hit him. He knelt on the floor and looked to Disden, "What is this?"

Disden merely turned away.

Vegeta couldn't believe it; he was a Saiyan, their prince and he had been captured by a ramshackle band of weaklings. For the first time in years he felt something that had been buried deep in his being…fear. They would not simply kill him, no. The Fayhen were horrifyingly vengeful for all their intelligence. He had murdered their kin, destroyed a whole city butchering thousands. He had been sent by their enemy to wipe them out; there would be no hope for him now. Nappa and Raditz were right, he would not return. He didn't deserve the title of prince; death by beings who should be nothing before him. The anger welled inside him; he turned to his captures.

"Where are you taking me? I demand you answer me!"

Silence, not even a glance in his direction. Vegeta lashed out at the bars of the cage they were carrying him in and recoiled back in pain. He felt his arm tingle as the pain receded. How could they make something that could hold a Saiyan?

"What is this? When I find my way out of this you will all be sorry. I will kill all of you, one slow death at a time."

Kaylich finally glanced at him, a ghost of a smirk splayed on his face, "You make your life so difficult. We will not be dying today prince; we know Frieza, he will not come for you—"

"I would never want Frieza's help. I will escape soon enough and you will regret this day."

The man gave a slight laugh, "I envy you prince, I would not have so much pride and confidence in the face of my captors. You are truly one of a kind."

"You dare mock me? I am the prince of all Saiyans and—"

"Enough!" Anger quickly replaced the smirk on Kaylich's face; he tapped the cage and laughed as Vegeta fell to his knees in agony.

_What is this? What is going on? _He couldn't understand where the pain was coming from and why it was so bad. "What are…what are you doing to me?"

"We are not as strong as you are, but we are still feared by your master, Frieza. We do not have strength, we have intelligence. This device is too complex for your feeble and primitive mind to understand, but in short we are using your very power against you. The manacles around your wrists draw on the very ki you would use to harm us and uses it to attack you." He laughed, "Your slowing being killed by the strength you pride yourself on."

"This is impossible—"

"We have captured you prince—"

"You will stop mocking me! I—", Vegeta was silenced as the fire raced through his veins. He fell to his knees, tears of shame and anger pooling in his eyes.

"We are taking you to our king; you are not the first Frieza has sent here, but you are by far the most intriguing. He will be very pleased; maybe he will spare you and have you for a pet."

Vegeta battled with his rage, the man's laughter battered his ears, but he could do nothing. How could he have let this happen? He now knew what was so feared about these people. Frieza had set many to conquer them and now some even said Frieza himself would have to come to destroy them. Vegeta had believed it had all been the ramblings of weaklings, those who cowered behind the mantle Frieza presented, but he had been wrong. Frieza knew the strength of this planet and now he had a way to rid himself of the saiyan pet he both hated and prized.

Vegeta sank into despair and barely noticed when they reached a giant fortress.

"This is where we call home saiyan."

Vegeta turned to Disden who had spoken; there was no laughter on his face unlike the other, but still Vegeta felt raw anger at being addressed, "What do I care for your home?"

"Well this is where you will be staying so…"

"You act as if I am a guest. Clearly your king will kill me, so leave me be."

Disden shrugged and kept silent the rest of the way. Vegeta paid no attention to anything else; he was jostled from his thoughts when the cage was lowered. Even though it was dark his keen eyes could make out his surroundings. The room was small, no windows or any other entrances except the door they had come through. Suddenly the door to the cage was opened and he was pulled forward by the chains that held his wrists. He struggled, if he was out of the cage then surely he could escape, but as he tried to free himself he felt his strength leave him. He could barely walk and was stunned when he was thrown to the floor.

"You think we would let you out if we didn't have a way to keep you tame?" The laughing Kaylich sneered, "I don't know why we aren't allowed to just slit your throat, but we have our orders. You are to stay here until the king sends for you."

Vegeta barely heard a word and was barely aware when they all turned and left, shutting the heavy door behind them. He pulled himself into a sitting position and sighed.

'_I won't die like this...I am the greatest of a mighty race; my honour is all I have.'_

_How could you let this happen?_

Vegeta's head snapped up, and with fear he looked into the cold disapproving face of his father.

_A saiyan prince caged by those who should serve you._

"Father I...I...didn't mean for this to happen. I fought as hard as I could and still—"

_You allowed yourself to be captured! You were to be a great king after me, but you gave into misery and now a coward's death is what awaits you._

"I am no coward! You are a dead thing who knows nothing of what I have suffered. It is more than any one person can bear yet I have every day of my life."

_You looked to end it not long ago. Is that how the great prince of all saiyans would end his life? Not in the honour of battle, but holed up in a grimy room, his blood slipping through his fingers from an escape he provided? I am ashamed to call you my son._

"Ashamed? You are ashamed of me? What of you? You, the coward who so easily gave his son to the butcher of his people. You have no right to judge me, a ghost with no place. I had more strength than you when I was four and now the power I hold is more than you could ever have dreamed. You never had to endure what I had. At my age you were pampered and groomed for a throne you were promised. All I have is the scars I bear from countless beatings and abuse and the honour you say I threw away. If I want to end it you have no right to judge me."

Tears that had been pent up for years flowed freely down Vegeta's face, "You abandoned me. All I feel is pain, everyday. I feel my sanity slipping with every passing minute. You all haunt me and sometimes I feel there is no way out…except death."

King Vegeta leaned down and looked his son in the face; _I did not raise a coward or a weakling. That you have survived this long shows your strength. These things here, they will try to make you a pet because you are too valuable to destroy if you can be controlled. Do not let them do this. My son is no one's slave._

"Frieza has enslaved me."

_No, he sends you to do battle and kill for him, but he has not broken you. One day you will be free and become more powerful than even he could imagine. Show Frieza the strength of our bloodline. _

**Yay! Chapter 9! So what did you think? I can't really describe what they used to capture our poor Veggie; let's just say the Fayhens are like a group of Bulmas constantly inventing stuff that protects them from people who want to kill them lol. I worked really hard on this chapter so I really hope you guys liked it. Please let me know (see the button? What do you mean you can't see it? It's right there! Push it I say! =P). Vegeta's whole life is getting darker and I think something had to keep him going through his dark childhood. I chose the nagging voice of his daddy and fellow saiyans. Anywho, please tell me what you think. Oh, and also I was thinking of writing a story about Goku and Kakarot…I'll finish this first though. Would anyone read this? Let me know. Anyways, happy reading =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of DBZ; I only own my characters. I wish I was making money off of it, if I was I would be ballin'**

He was exhausted, who wouldn't be after all that exertion. Vegeta willed himself to get up and again pulled on the shackles that bound him. He felt his muscles scream and, after another moment of struggle, fell panting to the ground.

"This is hopeless."

His eyes shifted to the door as he heard movement on the other side and suddenly his will was firmed. He looked around the room again, trying to find some weakness, some fault in the foundation that he could use to his advantage. He had searched the room countless times, looking for this salvation, but was never lucky.

Again, movement. He thought to get in a fighting stance, then thought the better of it and sat calmly on the floor. In seconds the door burst open and Disden walked through. Every time Vegeta saw this man he felt a strange mix of discomfort and fury. Disden always regarded him with sad and sympathetic eyes, as if he was some sick injured animal. Behind him stood Kaylich, who Vegeta barely paid any attention. A mocking smile appeared on Vegeta's face.

"Hello old man. To what do I owe this visit?"

Disden was silent for a moment and looked closely at Vegeta's wrists, they were red and raw under the cuffs. He turned back to Vegeta.

"You're very dangerous and Kaylich will be here to watch over you until our king wishes to see you."

"What makes you think I want to see him?"

"You killed many people and must answer for your crimes."

Kaylich stepped forward, a sneer on his face, "When our king sees you I hope he kills you for what you've done. I'll be glad to plan your execution."

Vegeta smirked, "What I've done is in my nature, I can't be blamed for that."

Kaylich stepped forward, his hands balled in to fists, when Disden stopped him, "You will not lay a hand on him. His fate is not for you to decide."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So you've finally given up."

Vegeta sat silent, eyes closed in meditation.

"You think ignoring me will make me disappear?" Kaylich laughed, "Your cockiness astounds me, prince."

Vegeta finally turned his head to him, "Your belief that I should bother to acknowledge you is astounding. Well, my noble jailer, what is it that you want?"

Kaylich's quick temper had an insult at his lips in seconds, but before he could speak the door to the cell opened and Disden stepped through.

"Kaylich."

Kaylich sneered then pushed passed Disden as he stomped out the door. Vegeta shrugged, "I suppose he didn't like my company."

Disden shook his head, "Our king is ready to see you."

"Perfect, I wanted to thank him for my wonderful accommodations."

A grin ghosted to Disden's face. The guards accompanying him walked towards Vegeta and roughly tugged him to his feet. The walk was long and silent; Disden was calm as always, but Vegeta could feel the tense loathing rolling off the two soldiers at his sides. Saiyans weren't loved in many worlds and he had done little to dissuade the stereotype.

Finally, they came upon a set of enormous double doors. Disden held his hand up to stop the group and gave two heavy, yet dignified knocks. Moments later the doors swung open leading into a throne room.

Vegeta looked around as every movement stopped. He felt the eyes boring into his back as they walked forward, their fear and hate battering him. He was pulled towards the throne that sat at the end of the room and looked up to meet the man who had captured the prince of all Saiyans.

Frankly, he was unimpressed.

"Brother, I have brought the Saiyan prince here for your judgment."

Brother? Vegeta turned to Disden and had to fight to hide his astonishment. If this was Disden's brother then something had gone horribly wrong with their gene pool. Disden was the luckier of the two and had inherited the height, the strength of face, and look of a leader that this 'king' so clearly lacked. A short, pudgy thing was what sat on the throne. As they approached the king got up, his short legs moving him slowly towards them.

Disden bowed low, the soldiers following. Vegeta was the only one who stood straight, regarding the king as he would any other low level life form.

"So Saiyan, you don't think you must bow to me?"

Good lord, even his voice was terrible; a nasally high pitch that grated on the ears.

"I don't make it a habit to bow to those who are beneath me", Vegeta said with a sneer.

"But here you stand as my prisoner."

"You used tricks to capture me. When I free myself I will show you what true power is."

And that's when he saw it, the small sliver of fear that glinted in the king's eyes. Vegeta watched as his gaze flashed over to Disden.

Disden shook his head, "He will not free himself Riga, I'm sure of this."

These seemed to be the words King Riga needed to hear and in an instant he looked calm again, but that glimmer of fear still hid in the background.

Vegeta laughed inwardly, _'He is a coward and relies too heavily on his brother for reassurance. I've found the weakness. Their king can't lead them.'_

"Are you so sure I can't escape?"

"As sure as I am alive. Vegeta cannot and will not escape."

A smirk formed on Vegeta's face, _'When I kill you that will be a promise easily broken.'_

"Saiyan, your life is a result of my good graces. I could have you executed at this moment for the lives you took."

"Then what has stopped you?' the smirk was still there, as defiant as ever, "I'm still alive and, for the most part, very well."

Riga scowled. Vegeta's lack of concern was irritating. This was a simple child and he dared to come and mock him?

"Listen 'prince', I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Fight for me. As you can see, our fighters are not as skilled as you. Our scientists are without equal, but even they cannot keep us safe forever."

Vegeta laughed, "Fight for you? What reason would I have to do that? I fight for myself alone."

"You fight for Frieza."

The smirk left Vegeta's face, "That is not my choice."

"And now, again, you have no choice. Either fight for me or die. What other options do you have?"

"I could kill you and destroy this planet, that is my third option."

"Ridiculous, you're nothing but a stupid monkey! You won't escape I can promise you that much. I'll give you a day to change your mind; make use of what little intelligence you have to see how valuable an opportunity this is. If you refuse I will have you killed, like all the other soldiers Frieza has sent here."

The young prince didn't even bother getting angry. The king's pudgy fists were clenched, his pale face turning a dull red. He looked more like a petulant child than royalty, "No matter how much time you give me I will never fight for you. It's laughable how you think you can make me your pet."

"Listen Saiyan, you'll watch your tone when you speak to my father."

Vegeta turned and again was hit with shock. Kaylich stood behind him, his usual scowl gracing his face. What the hell was this? How were any of these people related? He could see no obvious relation. Kaylich shared every feature with Disden. To even imagine that Riga was his father was ridiculous. He was about to say so, but thought the better of it. His life was in a precarious state at the moment and he had to play it safe for a while.

"Take him back to his cell. I want him out of my sight."

Vegeta was roughly dragged away. He wasn't as resistant as when he was brought before, the gears in his head were turning and he was silent in thought.

'_Frieza is a fool; if he took the time to actually study these people he would know that they were lead by someone so weak. All I have to do is break their king and they will be lost…wait, no. The key is Disden…he is the true leader here, but how to get rid of him?'_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vegeta's eyes snapped open as the cell doors unlocked. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep and felt a slight twinge of anxiety; had a day passed already? To be killed here, by these lowly people, would be the ultimate humiliation. He prepared himself to fight with all he was worth when Disden again strode into the room.

"What do you want old man? If you keep visiting me like this I'm going to start getting the wrong idea. I hope you know that I am no one's plaything."

Disden grimaced, "To think that I would want something so vulgar from you is—"

"Why do you keep coming here?"

Disden sighed, frankly he was asking himself that same question.

"How did you come to be in Frieza's employ?"

"He butchered my people and destroyed my planet…is that the answer you want?"

"It's well known that you were with Frieza before this. Did your father so willingly give you away? King Vegeta was known for his ruthlessness, but no father could be so cruel."

"You know nothing of my father! He never gave me away! He—"

Vegeta looked away as the bitterness rose in his throat, "My father gave me to Frieza in exchange for our planets safety…it was necessary."

And why was he explaining this to this man? He wasn't obligated to provide any explanation to anyone.

"Vegeta—"

"I don't know what you plan to gain with this or what your aim is, but whatever it is it won't work."

"You're always looking over your shoulder for deception."

"You're holding me captive in a jail cell, that doesn't exactly garner trust now does it?"

"I feel pity for you."

"Save your pity," Vegeta sneered, "I need no sympathy from you. When I escape from here I will kill you and destroy this planet."

"I know Frieza is not a kind master, he has twisted you into a blood thirsty killer."

Vegeta laughed, "I am a Saiyan, we have a natural blood lust. What, you think deep down inside I'm a sensitive little boy that can be reached? That kind of foolishness will get you killed. I'm surprised no one has wiped you all out yet."

"My brother doesn't understand that this is not your choice. If you fought here we could protect you. You would be free with no one to answer to but Riga. He wouldn't harm you."

"You want me to run like a coward and hide with a planet of weaklings. I would never abandon my pride so easily."

"You would be escaping and fighting for an honourable cause. You would have your freedom."

"My—" Vegeta stopped himself. To stay alive was the objective and the only way to escape for now was to side with these fools. Disden was far too trusting and wanted too badly for Vegeta to accept his offer; he had to use this to his advantage. _'They know that Frieza is closing in. He'll come himself to destroy this planet for the amusement. No matter what their tricks and intelligence they can't even hope to defeat Frieza. And Disden thinks I can help them…but I will not trade one set of shackles for another.'_

"Vegeta—"

"Release me, let me out of here and I will help you."

"It is not so simple, Riga will not trust you so easily."

"Then you have some work to do, don't you?"

"You have to show him that you'll be tame enough to be given your freedom."

Tame, Vegeta almost snapped at the word. Already they considered him a pet. But if he didn't get his temper in check he would never be freed. At the very least he had to look at the main power source of these restraints; if he saw it he may be able to find a way to destroy it.

"Riga has nothing to worry about."

Disden smiled, "It is not so simple, prince, but give it time."

/


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, I swear…I want to though…**

"You think because my uncle trusts you that we all will?"

Vegeta sat with his back to Kaylich, ignoring him as he did everyday.

"You're grating on my nerves Kaylich. Go away."

"You will address me as prince, by my title not my name."

"When you do the same for me, I might acknowledge you"

Suddenly the breath caught in Vegeta's throat as pain swept through him. Riga had finally thought to remove the shackles that bound Vegeta, but had promptly replaced them with a collar that continued to debilitate him. It was one of Kaylich's favourite pass times to torment Vegeta with it. Vegeta refused to cry out, but a low growl escaped his lips as he added this humiliation to the growing list the Fayhen had already racked up.

"Kaylich stop!"

As sudden as it had started the pain vanished. Disden walked forward, grabbing the wrist unit that controlled the device.

"You are a prince, not a savage."

"But uncle—"

"I don't want to hear anymore from you. Go back to the palace and report to your father. He called for you almost an hour ago."

Kaylich turned to leave, but stopped and said, "He will kill us all uncle and when he does I hope you can live with the shame it will cause you."

He then continued away.

"Why do you do that?"

Vegeta looked up and smirked, "Do what?"

Disden sighed, "Provoking him makes him hurt you."

"I didn't do anything. He came out here to provoke me. As you can see I was meditating and minding my own business."

Disden sighed again, sometimes Vegeta's youth would show more than he realized.

"Fine," he walked forward and pulled Vegeta to his feet, "We need you to come and see our fighters."

"For what?"

"To evaluate them, see what they are doing wrong. Strengthen them so we don't have to rely so heavily on our equipment.

"I don't think there's much hope there. How much training does each of your soldiers have?"

"Each man began training when they reached their age of majority. They train hard yet none have reached the level that you have attained."

Vegeta was silent for a time then looked up at Disden, "Do you know when Saiyans begin training for battle? When they start walking. I could fly at age two and shoot ki at three. Your whole training regime is weak; your fighters have no real discipline. When we first met and I fought one of your men, it was laughable. He gained a quick burst of strength from whatever machine you use to enhance your fighters that quickly dissipated. You could tell how frantically he was waiting for another boost to kick in. None of this can be changed in time for your people to have any hope of defending yourselves against Frieza."

The grim determination on Disden's face told Vegeta that he understood fully what the young prince was saying.

"This is why we need you. Teach us to defend ourselves to the best of your ability. Vegeta…Prince Vegeta, I am begging you. To save my people, my family, I need what you can give me."

Vegeta looked into the eyes of a man dedicated to his people and sighed, "Let's go see what passes for training here."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"This is ridiculous! You want a pint-sized child to train us? Disden, you can't be serious."

"He can help us revolutionize our fighting techniques. We need—"

"We won't take orders from the king's pet Saiyan!"

"I am no pet."

The soldier turned to the scowling Saiyan and laughed, "And how do you explain the collar around your neck boy? A fashion accessory?"

He raised his hand and before Vegeta could understand what he was doing he was on his knees in pain. When his vision cleared and the pain disappeared he looked up to see Disden face to face with the soldier.

"Never again, do you understand me? It is not your place to harm him unless he is posing a direct threat to your person!"

"You treat that thing as if he were a person. He tried to kill us all and—"

"You won't argue with me, understand?"

The soldier bit back a retort and stiffly nodded.

Disden walked over to Vegeta as he was rising to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

Vegeta smacked away his offered hand and sneered, "How is it that everyone on this stupid mud ball can do that to me?"

"It isn't everyone, it's just the soldiers trained to control the energy holding your power back. They, myself, Kaylich, and Riga…can all do you harm."

"Isn't that just peachy."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the days went on Vegeta realized that he couldn't really do much to help these people. Their soldiers were foolishly rigid in their ways and wouldn't even consider listening to a fifteen-year-old child, let alone a child termed 'Saiyan filth'. He simply told Disden to force them to train harder, longer periods, improving skills they already had. He did make some progress, however, with the more willing; teaching them new katas that would help some of their rudimentary fighting skills, but that seemed to be it. With every passing day he felt more and more pressure from Disden and Riga; was there a trick they could use against an enemy, could they increase the power of their energy waves substantially in a limited amount of time. The only answer Vegeta had for them was always the same: work, hard vigorous work. So many annoying questions on how to cheat through something that was basically an art insulted the prince to no end. He had trained tirelessly his entire life to attain the power he possessed; to see these people try to be at a level they didn't deserve disgusted him.

"And to think I was actually impressed with their devices."

Their sole purpose was to aid a race too lazy to properly protect themselves. Two hours of training and already half were quitting. On the Planet Vegeta the first two hours for the Saiyan army was the warm up.

"How could I have allowed these weaklings to capture me? This is so humiliating that I should be put out of my misery."

He sighed and turned to go back to the room they had provided him when he saw Disden and Riga walking towards him. _'Not now, I'm too tired for more stupid questions and demands. At least with Frieza I don't have to endure anything like this.'_

"Vegeta, we need to speak with you," Riga's nasal voice grated on his ears and only made Vegeta's mood worse.

"I'm too tired to talk now. Tomorrow—"

The words died in his throat as he was enveloped with pain that made the world spin. His hand flew to his throat, trying desperately to rip the collar off, but it was no use.

"Riga…"

The pain stopped as suddenly as it has begun, and left Vegeta trembling at his knees. Some of the soldiers who had stayed back stood laughing at the pain the prince was subjected to. As he stood up he swore to himself that he would destroy these people, they would pay for what they had done to the Saiyan prince.

Riga's grin continued to infuriate him, "We will speak now."

Vegeta silently followed. They walked until they came to the throne room then passed through into a smaller room behind the throne. Riga sat his pudgy form on a high backed chair while Disden chose to stand beside him. Since no other chair was available Vegeta was forced to stand as well. It was Disden who spoke first.

"We have been trying to create a way that you can use your full power, but still be under control. Unfortunately, it had proven unsuccessful. There doesn't seem to be a way to allow you to safely use your strength."

He paused, waiting for Vegeta to say something. Vegeta said nothing and so he continued.

"We also notice that there isn't much more you can do with our soldiers. Because of this we thought—"

"That means you are no longer of need to us," Riga interjected, "That being the case, we need to get rid of you."

Now Vegeta reacted, "What? Get rid of me? Wasn't I meant to fight for you? Or is the promise of my life as empty as your head?"

Riga opened his mouth to retort, but Disden quieted him, "Vegeta, you hate us. We trapped you here like an animal and if we let you go or let you battle with your full strength you will kill us all. I know you've seen the power source for the collar that keeps you captive. You're intelligent and eventually would have figured out a way to escape it. Keeping you here alive will also bring Frieza here sooner than we need."

The scowl on Vegeta faced deepened.

"You hate Frieza and the life you are forced to live at his side. Wouldn't it be better to die peacefully, with no pain, than to have to return to that monster?"

Vegeta stood shocked into silence. An image suddenly appeared in his mind, he in a small room, a scrap of metal held painfully at his own wrist. Isn't what Disden was saying exactly what he had thought only months before?

"No, I am no coward and as long as I still breathe I fight back. It wouldn't be peace I find if I let you kill me. I would have to face my dead people and bear their shame at me accepting a coward's death."

"It will be painless. You would feel nothing" Disden wanted to stress this one point so the prince might understand.

"The damage to my pride would be pain enough."

"Well, you have no choice in the matter," Riga suddenly said, "It has been decided. Tomorrow you will be taken—"

An earth shattering crash erupted outside the palace walls and threw the three of them to the ground. As Disden got up and rushed to his brother a soldier burst into the room, his eyes frantic.

"Sir, the palace gates, they've…they've been destroyed. Foreign ships landed on the planet and their inhabitants are storming the palace and attacking the populace."

Disden and Riga looked panicked; whoever was attacking them must have gotten here a while ago unnoticed. The planet was small and its entire population lived in a walled town surrounding the palace while the remaining land was dug up for ore and other resources they used to survive. If they were already at the palace gates, the people were in great danger. How could this have happened? How could they not have been seen? Disden and Riga ran behind the soldier as another came to join them. Vegeta resented the fact that he again had to follow like a lost puppy, but knew he wouldn't know what was going on unless he did. Instantly he thought of Frieza; had he finally decided to take the planet on his own? If so, Vegeta didn't know what kind of fate awaited him. Frieza would see that Vegeta was basically a domesticated pet here and most likely wouldn't want him returning.

"Frieza?" he called to Disden and the soldier ahead.

"No, the uniform is familiar. King Kyur and his band of killers. This was completely unanticipated, they've never done anything to suggest they were anything more than a disorganized group of thugs."

They ran to the highest tower of the palace and looked out into the courtyard. Kyur's men were indeed skilled and were methodically slaughtering Riga's soldiers.

"Why can't they use a similar weapon to disarm them as they did me?" Vegeta asked.

"There are too many of them and we haven't had any time to prepare. A power core powers the devices and it can handle incapacitating a small group, such as the ones Frieza sends. But an army? It would need reprogramming and—"

"How have you people managed to stay alive for this long?"

Disden looked grave, but answered, "We rely on our fighters for when the devices can't work and we are always prepared for—"

"You rely on what? Those paltry bursts of energy that machine gives you and the hope that it will only be a small group that come to destroy you? You're all pathetic! You're too foolish and lazy to train and get stronger and even your best warriors are weaker than a third class Saiyan child. If Frieza had come here he would have wiped you all out in seconds."

He turned to face Riga's shocked face, "Release me. It's the only choice you have. I won't die here with a planet of weaklings simply because of a stupid leash."

Riga looked just as frightened and pathetic as the first day Vegeta had met him. He reached out to grab the sorry excuse for a king when Disden grabbed his arm.

"Fine Vegeta, we…we will release you…for the time being."

Disden raised his arm.

"But Disden," Riga said in a frightened whine, "He can't—"

"We have no choice." He fiddled with the cuff around his wrist. Instantly the collar fell from Vegeta's throat. The joy that filled the prince could have made him burst, but he quickly remembered that now was not the time to celebrate. He was still in the midst of his enemy and a supposedly greater enemy was flooding through the gates.

He looked up at the apprehensive faces of Disden, Riga, and the two soldiers accompanying them, "Let's go."

They ran through the palace, Disden dragging Riga's frightened form behind him. The two soldiers were wary around Vegeta, but fear seemed to override their discomfort. The sharp orders of the prince were heeded and soon they came upon the battle the armies were waging.

"Vegeta we—"

But the prince needed no cue. In seconds Disden could see the ki gathering in his palms and as he released it into the midst of the enemy he knew that no Fayhen would be the young Saiyan's equal. Vegeta plunged into the fray like a tornado of power. Kyur's men could not comprehend what they were up against, but knew this creature was not something they would easily defeat.

As Disden, Riga, and the two soldiers stood in awe Kyur's numbers dwindled until just a handful were left standing. They tried to flee, but the rage Vegeta had held in for the past weeks was bursting forth with renewed vigor. He couldn't obliterate the Fayhen quite yet, but these creatures would feel the full brunt of his anger.

When all the men were dealt with Vegeta turned to Disden and the others and beckoned them forward. Shock made them follow the prince nervously, but soon Disden ran to Vegeta's side and directed the group.

"We need to get to the core power source. It's what they're after, hurry."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vegeta had been here once before, Disden had thought he was trustworthy enough to see it. The sight of the massive creation still amazed him; it was a giant crystalline tube, swirling bits of energy erratically bouncing within. Whatever material was holding the energy in looked like it should have shattered, but for some reason it held firm. There were hundreds of wires connected to dozens of generators that would probably take ages to figure out.

"So what exactly do you propose we do here? We have the two things these people want holed up in a dangerously enclosed space."

Vegeta turned to Riga and looked in disgust as he sat sniveling, his eyes darting from one entrance to the other. He suddenly looked down at his feet; he couldn't meet Vegeta's gaze.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "So, do we just wait here until they come find us?"

"I suppose we have to; if they come I'm sure you can handle—"

Vegeta stopped Disden with a glare, "And what makes you think I'll help you? The first time was out of necessity. You were planning to kill me and suddenly you think I'll turn and be your saviour?"

Disden looked pained, "Vegeta, we were only thinking of our survival, you understand that. We—"

"You must do it! Or we will put the collar back on!" Riga screamed.

"Riga, please—"

Vegeta laughed, "And how exactly do you think it will end for you if I'm collared or dead? Who will save your worthless people?"

"I…"

"That's right, no one. No one here is strong enough to defend you against a force that great. At the moment it is my choice to protect you or leave you to your enemy."

"Vegeta…Prince Vegeta, we—"

Disden didn't get a chance to finish as a loud bang came from the doors in front of them. The two soldiers, who had nearly been forgotten, stood to attention and ran towards them.

"What exactly are they planning on doing?"

"They plan to protect their king," Riga said, his voice shaking.

Vegeta was getting steadily more agitated with this sad excuse for a ruler. He was ready to say so when the doors crashed open. In flooded at least a few hundred gray uniformed soldiers, each with the light blue faces of the people of Kyur's planet. When they saw the four of them standing alone they stopped and stood to attention. They waited as their king came forward. He stood at least a half-foot above his soldiers and commanded an authority he clearly deserved, His eyes instantly went to Vegeta and a smirk spread on his face.

"So Riga, you have a new pet to show me."

Riga cowered behind Disden, clearly fearful of the strength and power he lacked.

"The boy is a Saiyan, he…he could destroy your entire army with barely any effort."

Kyur laughed, "Really? This small child?"

Vegeta scowled, "I don't fight for him, but I would enjoy wiping that stupid grin off your face."

Kyur's eyes narrowed in anger, but a smirk appeared at his lips, "Ah, I know you. King Vegeta's brat. How did you end up on this crap ball?"

"I've asked myself that same question endlessly. If you have as much disdain for it as I, why are you here? Or is this all the great King Kyur is willing to take on?"

"Listen boy—"

"Do not call me boy. I am Prince Vegeta and you will refer to me as such."

Kyur and his men laughed, "Do you hear that? The child wants some respect." He turned to Vegeta, "On my planet it is earned."

"Believe me, I will earn it."

Vegeta flew at Kyur with lightening speed. He raised his palms above his head and a ball of ki was blasting at Kyur in moments. Two of his men ran forward to deflect it, but before they could realize the power in it they were hit with the full brunt of the blow. They were thrown back into the men behind them and neither rose. More men ran to defend their king, but he raised his hand to stop them.

"No, I will handle this little runt. Your king can deal with a child."

He stepped forward and in an instant he disappeared. Without warning Vegeta was slammed from behind and propelled into the stone floor at the feet of Kyur's men. The prince was stunned, but quickly recovered. He turned to face Kyur, realizing that this king would be more of a challenge then he had anticipated. As Kyur raced towards him Vegeta braced himself for the battle of his life.

Disden and Riga watched Vegeta in awe as he fought. The two soldiers with them were similarly transfixed, but Disden soon realized they had to get Riga to safety while their enemy was occupied.

"Vea", he called. One of the soldiers turned to him; "We need to get my brother to safety. The passages behind the power core, we need to get to them quickly so he can have a chance to escape and join the rest of the army outside the walls."

His attention soon turned to Kyur's army, as they seemed to brace themselves for battle. Disden heard the angry cries of some of the Fayhen army racing towards them.

"The army is here. You," he pointed to the other soldier, "I need you to go and let them know what is happening and that Riga is alive, but in danger."

The man saluted and ran off. Disden then turned to Vea and his brother; Riga was trembling and tears were dribbling down his face. A rare look of disgust formed on Disden's face. He still couldn't believe his father had allowed this useless creature to be king. So what f he was the elder; if it weren't for the blood they shared and the loyalty he had for his family, Disden would have what was rightfully his. He sighed; he knew he owed more than that to Riga. He thought of Kaylich and his wrong doings and looked back at his brother. _'Yes, this sniveling wretch is king, but it's my son, my strength, that will succeed him.' _ He shook the thoughts from his mind; there were more important things to deal with now.

"Riga, we need to get you into the passages and away from here. The main one leads into the forests behind the palace; Vea will know it well and will buy you time."

He grabbed his brother's hand and beckoned Vea forward. Following Disden, they went behind the power core and, blended into the far wall, was a door. If Disden hadn't gone directly to it, it wouldn't have been noticed. After a few moments of searching he uncovered a keypad, pushed in a code, and the door quickly slid open. As Riga scrambled forward a small group of Kyur's men ran behind the power core and towards them. Disden turned to Vea.

"Here, go with Riga and get him away. I'll stay here and keep them at bay as long as I can."

"But sir—"

"Go!"

Vea grabbed Riga and ran down the passage. In seconds it slid closed and Disden turned to face the approaching fighters. He gathered his ki around him and smirked.

"I will prove to you, Prince Vegeta, that not all of us are weak and rely on this machine."

/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: It's all mine….the story anyway. I don't own Vegeta…but I love him…or anybody else Toriyama created…I would buy Vegeta off him though…**

Every muscle in Vegeta's body screamed, but the thrill running through his veins more than made up for the pain. Kyur didn't look half as good as Vegeta at the moment, but he still was giving the prince one hell of a battle.

"You're strong, but what else should I expect from the son of King Vegeta. You surpassed your father at a young age I imagine. It's expected since the pathetic king died miserably at Frieza's feet."

A growl erupted from Vegeta's throat, "Don't speak of my father, you nothing about him. He was a greater king than you ever could be."

Kyur laughed, "Really? A great king succumbs to his enemy like a slave and gives away his son like a used toy?"

"He did what was best for our planet and our people! You're nothing—"

"I find it pitiful that a boy of your intellect would try to lie to themselves like that. Are you so sure that it wasn't a coward that gave you away to save his own skin?"

Blinded by rage, Vegeta threw himself at Kyur. He hadn't noticed two of Kyur's men readying their weapons and aiming in his direction. Without warning they opened fire, sending Vegeta hurtling to the ground in agony.

"You call my father a coward when you call your soldiers to attack me whilst my back is turned. My father fought on his own feet, face to face, no tricks. You are the pitiful king."

He tried to get up and gasped as the pain shot through his body. The power of their weapons matched Saiyan ki blasts and he was amazed that these people could create something that could hurt him so badly. _'If Riga and Kyur were smart they would form an alliance that Frieza might actually be afraid of'_.

"Well prince, unfortunately it seems that my soldiers care too much for me to let me be harmed by a Saiyan monkey. At the very least you can end this terrible life of servitude that was forced upon you. You should be grateful, now you can go and be with your father and the rest of your sorry race."

He turned to his men and as he signaled to them they took aim.

"You really are as stupid as you look if you think I'll let you kill me."

The prince forced himself to his feet, smirking at the incredulous look on Kyur's face. He shot a blast that sent them crashing to their feet and as they lay dazed Vegeta rose into the air, gathering ki in his hands. The ball of energy grew and as Kyur's world stopped spinning he looked up in horror at what the prince was creating.

"No! He can't—I won't die like this!" Just as he rose to flee, he turned and realized his army was not faring well against the Fayhen. If he ran they would follow their king and be slaughtered as they tried to escape. Kyur stood indecisive as he looked up at the power core, the source of the Fayhen's weaponry. If he could shut it down…

Vegeta was just about ready to attack, the ball of ki between his hands pulsing. As he readied himself to throw it he noticed Kyur trying to run, _'He's abandoning his soldiers? Wait…'_

Kyur ran away from the entrance and Vegeta smirked as he realized that Kyur was running towards the source of the Fayhen's power. _'A better king than I gave him credit for, better than Riga anyway.'_

"Run all you want Kyur, but I still will destroy you." The prince smirked, "Prepare yourself for oblivion."

Disden had just taken down two more soldiers when he turned to see Vegeta launch his Galic Gun blast. He looked at what was in his path and panic shot through his chest.

"Vegeta, no!"

"Galic Gun!"

The power of the blast threw everyone through the air and crashing to the ground. The beautiful tiles that once graced the floor were ripped from their molding and the crystal casing of the core was shattered. The blast had torn through Kyur as if he were paper and had hit the power core with full force, sending shards showering through the entire room. As it collapsed, Vegeta lowered to the floor and walked towards Kyur's still body. He laid lifeless, blood flowing from the wound through his stomach.

"Well done prince," he said, blood bubbling from his lips, "Two birds with one stone today."

"What will your people do now with no king?"

"It…it doesn't matter now. Riga has nothing…he can't…defend himself…not without that machine." Kyur sucked in a breath; "He can't control you, Prince Vegeta, not anymore."

When Kyur breathed his last Vegeta turned to Disden, who was sitting under a blanket of dust and shattered glass. As Vegeta walked towards him he stood up in defiance.

"I suppose you're going to kill me now."

Vegeta smirked and turned away. Both armies hand been knocked around bad enough that they were, for the most part, all still unconscious. A few of Kyur's men ran to him, trying uselessly to revive him. As Vegeta passed they cringed, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

"I'm leaving, I've wasted enough time here. If anyone tries to stop me I will kill them. Frieza will be here in a short time so take those who matter most and leave."

"You—"

"You're wasting time." Vegeta turned back, "I may not be particularly fond of you, but I, at least respect your strength as a warrior and leader. Your brother is a coward and a fool; I wouldn't hesitate to kill him, but you deserve better."

Disden stood silent for a moment, then put his hand in one of the many pockets of his uniform. He pulled out a thin, palm sized device and tossed it at Vegeta, who caught it with ease.

"I believe that is yours," Disden smiled, "I believe that calls your ship, does it not?"

When Vegeta said nothing, Disden sighed, "What will you tell Frieza when you return?"

"That I defeated the Fayhen and the planet is his."

Disden's face contorted in anger; "You can't—"

"Would you rather I destroy it? Those are really the only two options you have. Leave, there is nothing left for you here."

Disden stood defiantly silent for a moment then sighed, "I…I understand. But, this is my home, how can I leave it and—"

"I had no choice or warning. Either stay and die or leave and live, it's that simple."

Disden grimaced, but nodded his agreement. Just as he was about to turn and leave through the passages behind them he heard running coming towards the room. He looked up at the entrance and watched as the remainder of the Fayhen army headed through the remains of the doors. Vea ran at the forefront while Riga was being carried above them in one of his ridiculous carriages. They all stopped suddenly, astonished at the devastation around them. Riga raised his hand and signaled to those holding him up and was quickly helped down from his perch. He turned and saw Kyur's lifeless body and smirked.

"So Kyur got what he deserved." He turned to Vegeta and Disden, "Well Saiyan, I see you proved more useful than I had hoped."

Disden stepped forward, "Brother, Vegeta is the only reason we have survived. We must leave now before Frieza arrives here. Vegeta has said that we can escape, but he must give the planet to Frieza."

There were grumbles and looks of anger on the faces of the men surrounding Riga. It seemed that leaving their home was the last thing they intended to do.

"Leave?" Riga said, "Why should we do such a thing? We are a powerful nation that has no need to fear Frieza. He fears us; what other reason would he have to put so much effort into defeating us?"

Vegeta laughed at this statement, "That's what you think? Frieza hasn't put any effort into this endeavor at all. When he wiped out the Saiyan race, that was an effort. If he really wanted to put his all into this one sad little planet he would have come himself or at the least sent more than one or two of his powerful fighters. Yes, I rank among the strongest, but a group of us would have killed you all in moments. Frieza doesn't think this planet is worth sending a group of his best when they could be used for more vital takeovers. He will be coming to this sector himself and probably thought to take care of this planet on his own out of boredom. You think he fears you; that's just sad."

Riga stood there spluttering; his army was showing signs of fear. Disden walked to his brother, however, calm and assured.

"Riga, we must leave, it's the only sensible thing to do. If we stay—"

"No, I am king, not you! We will do what I command!"

"But Riga—"

"You will address me accordingly!"

Riga could see that the army that should have been wholly his shared a deep affinity with his brother. He was trying desperately to show some level of authority, but was foolishly making his situation worse. Vegeta shook his head; Riga being made the king of this planet must have been the joke of the universe. He turned away from the power struggle and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going monkey?"

The insult stopped Vegeta in his tracks and had his blood boiling. He bared his teeth in a sneer as he turned back to face the Fayhen who had held him captive.

"You have made some deal with my brother, but I never agreed to grant you your freedom. You may live for now, but you will remain here."

"I don't answer to you."

Riga's face burned a bright shade of red, "You belong to me! I own your life and you will do as I say as a good pet should!"

Disden grabbed his brother's arm, pleading, "Riga, please, don't be foolish; let him go. He is offering us a chance to escape Frieza's clutches. Don't throw away this chance, I'm begging—"

He was shocked to silence when his brother ripped his arm from Disden's grip an signaled his troupe to aim there weapons. Soon anger eclipsed his shock. He looked into the faces of men he had lead and trained.

"You would dare raise your weapons at me? I have led you in battle and—"

He stopped himself and realized these faces were racked with apprehension and guilt. They loved Disden, but were gripped by loyalty to their king. Weak or not, his word was law; that was the way it had always been.

He sighed, "Vegeta I'm sorry." He turned to his brother, "Do as you wish" the ice in his voice sending a chill in the air.

Riga smirked, "That's right." He turned his attention back to Vegeta, "I knew you were a good thing to keep around. Kings across the universe will sing my praises knowing that I could domesticate a Saiyan, the Saiyan prince to be exact."

Vegeta could feel the anger in him boiling his blood. Everything was hazed in red; he knew that no matter what Riga would die tonight.

"How do you plan to cage me this time? Your machine has been destroyed and no one here is strong enough to defeat me."

Riga looked unsure for a moment, then returned the haughty look to his face, "We can make another. As for you, I know you have been weakened by your battle with Kyur, you've expended too much energy and now you are not that big a threat. You may be strong, but we have other ways to hold you until a new device is built."

Vegeta couldn't hold in his laughter, "Your machine would be useless even if I allowed you to make another. It took a little time, but I now understand the mechanics behind it and would soon be free."

Terror lit in Riga's face once again, even he could not understand the way the machine worked. He tried to smother the fear in his eyes, but couldn't quite succeed.

"That—that's not true," he stuttered.

"It's true," Disden said, "This is why I came to you with my concerns about keeping him a prisoner here. He told me, in depth, how he believed the device was using his power against him. He had not worked out every facet yet, but in a few days at the most he would have been able to reverse the process or stop it long enough to destroy us all."

"He—he would need to get into this room to do that."

"How difficult would it be to get in here? A boy as cunning as he would find a way in, past any security, in moments."

Riga stood silent as he looked from Disden's grave face to Vegeta's smirking one. Finally, he found his voice.

"A stupid monkey could never be intelligent enough to—"

A tiny ball of ki shot from Vegeta's fingertip into Riga's chest, sending him crashing to the floor. It was nothing that would kill him, but he lay dazed for several seconds before he could sit up.

"That is the last time I will let this joke of a king insult me."

He stepped forward as the soldiers quickly raised their weapons at him.

"Really?" Vegeta smirked, "All right, if you insist."

"Stop!"

The soldiers, in a moment of confusion, lowered their weapons and looked over at Disden.

"Are you all so stupid? He will kill us. Get Riga up, we need to leave the planet now!"

Riga quickly got to his feet, "No! This is—this is disloyalty to me! He is not your king! He wants us to leave our home—"

"A home that won't be here in mere days at the most! Riga—"

In a flash, Riga grabbed the weapon of the nearest soldier. Without thought he fired it at full force into Disden's chest. Disden didn't even have a chance to scream as he collapsed to the floor, blood spurting from his mouth and chest. When realization hit Riga and he saw what he had done the weapon slipped from his fingers onto the floor. He looked up at Vegeta with almost pleading eyes, then turned an accusing finger at him.

"This is the fault of the Saiyan! He turned my brother against me. I…I had to do what I did—to save us. I want him dead, for my brother, kill him!"

The soldiers looked horrified at the body of their great leader. In shock, they all raised their weapons on cue, pointed at Vegeta. The prince laughed coldly, facing the Fayhen head on. In moments a ball of energy formed again between his hands. It wasn't as big as the one that had killed Kyur and many of his men, but the power crackling within had the soldiers taking a step back. Riga looked around in fury.

"He can do nothing to us! He has been weakened, he's no match for us!"

Vegeta smirked as Riga picked up the weapon that he had used against Disden. Just as they all tried to fire the ball of ki grew immensely. Without warning he launched it into the group of men and watched it engulf them all. An animal shriek peeled from Riga's mouth as he was, in essence, incinerated by the blast.

When the smoke cleared, the charred remains of the Fayhen and their king were all that was left. Vegeta sighed at the simplicity of it all; they were too easy for him to be rid of. Before he could leave he heard his name being called and turned to see Disden beckoning to him. Vegeta walked back and kneeled down so he could hear the barely audible voice.

"What do you want from me?"

Disden tried to laugh, but a fit of coughing brought up gouts of blood, which made it almost impossible to even breathe. He gasped for a bit then looked into Vegeta's eyes again.

"I suppose you have every right to hate me."

"Yes, I do. You wanted to kill me and tried to make it sound like a mercy."

"Vegeta…my people…I had to think of them and their welfare. You…you came to kill us. What…what else could I do? Your father tried to stop Frieza with everything he had, did he not?"

When Vegeta said nothing, Disden smiled, "He gave his life as I am giving mine. There are people still on the planet. Please…"

Vegeta watched his body go limp and the life drain from his eyes. He shook his head at the waste of this man's life.

"Feeling sympathy Vegeta? You've obviously been here too long," he said to himself.

He didn't know how he would explain his long absence to Frieza, what ever he said he would have to reveal that he had allowed himself to be captured by these people.

"This will be fun; something new for Frieza and his cronies to taunt me about. Never mind that a dozen others had been killed before me."

Vegeta sighed and left the palace.

/


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ blah, blah, blah; you know the drill…**

As Vegeta called his ship to him he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned as a figure ran behind some discarded rubble. Vegeta smirked and walked slowly towards the silly hiding place, but was stopped as a blast landed at his feet.

"Leave the child alone Saiyan."

Vegeta looked up and saw Kaylich approaching, his hand raised in Vegeta's direction.

"Do you plan on attacking me? Riga was just as foolish."

Kaylich's eyes widened, "What have you done?"

"Riga and Disden are dead. Riga got scared and murdered his brother in a panic. Then he tried to kill me, but I killed him first."

Kaylich's face was frozen in shock for a moment before anger clouded it, "Liar! You killed them both! My father—"

"Why would I lie? If I killed them both I would have said so. Riga was a coward and was never the leader that Disden was. Sheer stupidity and panic caused Riga to kill him and try to stop me from leaving here. Connect the dots however you like, but in the back of your mind you know it's true."

Kaylich shook his head in denial then looked down at his feet, "I…I believe you," he looked up at Vegeta, "So, are you going to slaughter the rest of us?"

Vegeta stared him down for a moment, then turned away.

"Get off this planet. Anyone here when Frieza arrives will be killed."

Kaylich began to speak then thought the better of it. He nodded to Vegeta and turned to gather the people he could. Kyur's men had been silent in their assault, killing many as the devices the Fayhen used to defend themselves were made useless when Vegeta destroyed the power core. Much of Kyur's army still roamed around the planet, Kaylich could only gather so many. Vegeta turned to his ship, but froze when Kaylich spoke again.

"Destroy the planet."

"…What?"

Kaylich's smile held no humour, "You know better than I that Frieza will sell this planet or make it one of his own. I couldn't stomach my planet servicing that monster. He'll ruin it anyways, using its precious resources to further his empire. This is my home and I would rather see it gone than another one of his playthings."

Vegeta stared at him then said, "Let him have it, it's just rocks and mud. Why—"

"Could you watch as strangers inhabited the Planet Vegeta, claiming it as their own? Besides, what Frieza really wants is the ore that only our planet carries. It's responsible for the machines, the power core, all of it. Would you really want such a thing in Frieza's hands?"

Vegeta stood silent, _'Frieza doesn't know this, but he wants to know there secret. If he gains their technology…' _Vegeta scowled, but said nothing to Kaylich. As he stepped into his ship he looked up at the other prince; the one who had made his life a burden, if not unbearable. He had mocked him and insulted Vegeta's royal blood…all for the sake of his people. He never trusted Vegeta as Disden had because he cared too deeply for those he had sworn to protect. Vegeta nodded to the fellow prince and as his ship was closing he called to Prince Kaylich.

"Ten minutes; I know you have emergency ships and all those you can gathered together. In ten minutes this planet will be gone."

A sad smile touched Kaylich's face before he ran behind the rubble and grabbed the child who had been hiding there. In seconds they were gone. Vegeta sat for a moment, contemplating the consequences of what he was about to do. He sighed; had the Saiyans been given a few minutes of warning how much difference would it have made? He would have at least a few of people at his side, maybe his mother, his father…

He looked over to his controls and set it to return to Frieza's base. Vegeta knew he was getting a beating or worse; some sort of punishment for destroying a planet that may have been more valuable than any other he had now. It wasn't even so much the planet as it was another excuse for Frieza to abuse his favourite pet monkey. Vegeta sighed; the ten minutes were almost up. He powered the ship and sent it into orbit, then stepped out and formed a ball of ki in his palms. At the corner of his vision he saw a small metallic object in the distance and was satisfied that Kaylich and whoever he had gotten to were gone. Anyone who remained on the planet, including the last of Kyur's men, would be killed in seconds. As the ki grew and increased in intensity he raised his hands above his head.

"No one showed me mercy."

He was in his ship and flying away before the deafening sound enveloped him.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You destroyed the planet."

Vegeta stood, his head bowed, before Frieza. His heart raced, sweat ran down his back, while his face remained impassive, unreadable.

"Yes, Lord Frieza, there was no other choice. They were a threat that I chose to deal with in a most expedient fashion."

"Do you know what that planet was worth?"

Frieza said this too calmly and Vegeta had to fight not to begin trembling.

"I know it was worth a great deal, but the Fayhen were…they were difficult to deal with—"

"Did you bring back any of their technology?

Vegeta was caught off guard, "I—"

Frieza had been sitting with his usual glass of wine clasped in his hand when suddenly he crushed it in his hand. The glass shards littered the floor.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't look at the machines they had or what they used to capture you? You have nothing to account for the weeks you were gone!"

"The core that they used was destroyed before I could get a good look at its mechanisms. An army from another planet that they had been at war with had come and ruined any chance I had at seeing how it worked…"

Frieza waved his hand for Vegeta to continue.

"I was close to uncovering the key to their weaponry, but Kyur destroyed everything. I killed Kyur and most of his army, but the Fayhen, even with their numbers diminished, were a formidable force. I rid them of their king and then destroyed their planet."

"So you are sure there were no survivors?"

Vegeta hesitated for half a second then replied, "Yes, they were all wiped out."

Frieza smirked, "I see."

"And since Kyur is dead I sent Nappa and Raditz to secure his planet as well."

"You sent them without my permission?"

"They had no missions pending or upcoming so I thought—"

Pain enveloped him as he was thrown to the far wall; Frieza stood where, seconds before, he had been.

"I am the one who allows such things Vegeta; don't ever think that you have any power here, do you understand me?"

"Yes…yes Lord Frieza."

Frieza smirked, "A child shouldn't be making grown up decisions. At the very least, however, you did somewhat make up for the planet that was lost. Kyur's planet will suffice for now. You're sure that all the Fayhen are dead?"

Vegeta half expected Zarbon or Dodoria to drag in Kaylich; his heart began to pound again at the thought of what Frieza would do to him if he ever found out what he had done.

"Yes, Lord Frieza, I'm sure."

"Good; there is another assignment that Zarbon and Dodoria are about to go take care of. I might send you with them, but I'm not sure yet. For now I believe some training with them would benefit you."

Vegeta's jaw clenched, he knew he would not be let off so easy.

"As you wish Lord Frieza."

He then bowed and hurried out.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late updates, school kinda takes over your life hehe. So I cranked out 4 chapters for you guys to mull on for a bit. The story is kinda winding down for me so it will be ending soon. I'm gonna work really hard on the next couple of chapters so please give me some feedback on these chapters. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I really hope it wasn't crap, I really tried. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lots of love... =D**


End file.
